


SNK Kink Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Groping, Gun Kink, Intercrural Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of very short SNK prompt fills I'm doing on my NSFW blog! Check out the list <a href="http://sugarandmarshmallow.tumblr.com/post/113164650967/request-time">here</a> and feel free to make a request! I'm taking other fandom requests as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren + Armin, thighfucking

"Erennnnn," Armin whines. "We really can’t do this here." 

"I didn’t know you could dance like that," Eren mutters hotly in his ear before lightly biting his neck, sucking and abusing his skin.

"Eren!" Armin says again, squirming against Eren’s mouth. "Not only are we in a public bathroom. Not only are we in a public bathroom at prom. We are in a  _public women’s bathroom at prom._ This isn’t ok!” 

"Oh, would you  _relax_?” says Eren, his hands slipping under Armin’s shirt. “Gender is a social construct. Anyway, the women’s bathroom has this nice lil living room area. Much more comfortable to fuck in.” 

"We cannot fuck in a public women’s bathroom at prom, Eren," Armin says through gritted teeth as he feels Eren’s big, warm hands stroke up and down his naked sides, shivering against the vanity desk Eren’s got him pushed against. "Someone is going to come  _inside_.” 

"No, it’s ok! I’ve planned this; it will only take like ten minutes," Eren insists. "Everyone’s getting on line at the buffet now, no one’s gonna come in." 

"If you think you’re fucking me without prepping me first—" 

"No!" Eren says as he unbuttons Armin’s pants while kissing every inch of Armin’s neck. "C’mon, you know I’d never do that, babe." 

"Then what are you  _doing_?” asks Armin as Eren pulls his pants and underwear down to his knees, sighing as the cold air hits his naked ass and his half-hard erection. He can’t help it; he’s never been able to say no to Eren. And he trusts Eren not to do anything he wouldn’t like.

"Don’t you remember what we did in my car during spring break while everyone else was swimming in the lake?" Eren asks. 

Armin hears the pop of a tube of lube being uncapped. “Oh,” he says. “Ok, but why do I keep letting you get me off in weird places?” He gasps as he feels the cold lube being slathered on his inner thighs, begins rocking against Eren’s slick hands.

"Cause I treat you like the princess you are," Eren says. "Now, can we get back to  _why the hell have you never danced like that before_?” 

Now Eren is unbuttoning his own jeans, pulling out his erection. He’s completely hard. Armin sighs, jutting his hips back slightly, eager to begin. “Did you like it?” he says, a bit of a purr in his voice.

"Did I  _like_ it?” Eren says as he maneuvers his hardness in between Armin’s legs. His cock is hot, brushing right up against Armin’s perineum and rubbing against Armin’s balls. “ _Fuck_ , Armin, you should be glad I didn’t throw you down and take you right there on the dance floor.” 

"Mmmm," whines Armin, rocking his hips in time with Eren’s. "I would have killed you." 

"I know," says Eren, slipping his hands under Armin’s shirt once again, this time going after his nipples. "Gosh, Arm’… so smooth, your thighs are so… push your legs together a little bit more."

"Eren," says Armin, biting his lip to stifle a moan as he fills his nipples being stimulated. He moves his legs a little. "L-like this?" 

"Oh  _fuck_ yes,” groans Eren, moving faster. “Fuck yes. Armin… It’s not going to take me very long to come-“ 

"Don’t you  _dare_ forget about me,” Armin snaps.

"I could never," Eren says. He moves his left hand off of Armin’s nipple, moves it down Armin’s body until he’s got it wrapped around Armin’s now fully-hard cock. "I would never." 

"Yes, Eren, I… oooh, faster, do it faster," Armin pleads, throwing his head back against Eren’s chest. "Faster, please, I need you to." 

"Whatever you want, babe," says Eren, increasing his pace. "Fuck, you were so beautiful out there, and you’re mine, and so beautiful, Armin, God, I love you." 

All Armin can do is moan Eren’s name in response, getting closer and closer to orgasm. He forgets that they’re at prom, forgets that he’s been looking forward to getting a shirley temple drink but hasn’t been able to find any waiters, forgets that they’re in a public women’s bathroom. All he knows is that he’s getting close, so close, close enough that it won’t take very much to push him over the edge…

"Armin," Eren growls in his ear. "Come for me." And he does, whimpering as Eren bites into his shoulder, coming only a second after he does. 

He allows himself a minute of afterglow, Eren’s arms wrapped around his chest and Eren’s hot nose nuzzling into his neck.

Then he opens his eyes and starts to panic. “Oh my god, Eren, look at all the cum we got on this desk. We’re missing dinner. If I don’t get my shirley temple I’m going to kill you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa + Annie, erogenous zones

"Get  _off,”_ huffs Annie.

Mikasa doesn’t often smile, but she can’t help but grin slightly in this moment. “Not until you say it,” she says. 

"Fuck off, I don’t have to say anything to you." 

"Oh, really?" Mikasa says, tightening her grip on Annie’s arms. After a long arduous one-on-one session on the training grounds, Mikasa finally has Annie pinned, sitting on her ass and grinding her face into the dirt. Leaning forward until she’s not an inch away from Annie, she whispers, "I’m pretty sure you have to say something about…" 

Her voice trails off as Annie moans, disturbingly loudly, squirming in an attempt to get out of her grip. Finally, she says, “Enough, ok, you win, just-“ 

"Just what?" Mikasa says, bemused, "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

And Annie moans again. “Get off, you fucking… I won’t say it again.” 

Puzzled, Mikasa leans back to assess the situation, and she sees a faint blush painting Annie’s pale skin. “What’s wrong?” she says. “Your neck sensitive?” 

"Fucking bitch, just get- AH!" cries Annie when Mikasa sinks her teeth into the flushed skin. 

Mikasa growls, moves her leg so that it’s pushing hard in between Annie’s legs. “Who you callin’ a bitch? You’re the one who’s grinding against the thigh between her legs.” 

And true enough, Annie is rocking her hips back slightly. She manages to turn her head to glare at Mikasa, but her glare is somewhat softened by the fact that her face is flushed with shame and arousal. “You win, ok? Can we not do this on the fucking floor?” 

Mikasa grins, sharklike. “No one’s in the girl’s dorm right now.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin + Levi, gun play

"This is the dumbest idea you’ve ever had, and that’s saying something," grumbles Levi. 

"Don’t be ridiculous," Erwin says soothingly, stroking Levi’s back. "I’ve seen the way you look at me when I come in with my gun still in the holster. I know you’ve been thinking about this." 

"So maybe I like looking at the fucking gun on your hip, doesn’t mean I want it anywhere near me when we—  _fuck!”_ Levi’s cut off when the cool metal of Erwin’s gun presses against his back.

"Well said," Erwin says with a chuckle, sliding the gun over Levi’s creamy skin. 

"This is disgusting," says Levi, a pout on his face. "Not to mention completely unsafe." 

"I just cleaned it, and of course I emptied it of bullets," Erwin says. "What, do you think I’m an idiot?" 

"Quit trying to introduce something weird into our sex life and just fuck me like a normal boring person," says Levi. But he’s panting and furiously rubbing against the wall Erwin has him pinned to, obviously aroused by the feeling of the gun on his back.

"Oh, come on, Levi," Erwin says. "Don’t you want to find out what my gun feels like in your ass?" 

"Nnnn, Erwin, GAH!" cries Levi, writhing, arching his back against Erwin’s broad chest. After a moment, he relaxes, and there’s a moment of silence.

"Did you… did you just come when you pictured me fucking you with my gun?"

"Shut u-" 

"Cause that was a joke-"

"I  _said_ shut up.” 

"I mean, it doesn’t have to be a joke if you-"

"ERWIN, I SWEAR TO GOD." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren + Levi, riding

"Captainnnnn," whines Eren, struggling against the restraints that bind his wrists. "Please, let me touch you, c’mon…." 

"That’s enough, Eren," Levi says, his breath hitching as he rolls his hips. "I told you this was a punishment for grabbing my ass in the dining hall today, didn’t I?" 

"Yeah… but…." Eren says, looking up at him with big, green eyes, "You were bending over…" 

"Don’t be a little shit," says Levi, clenching around him just so he can hear Eren whine. 

"I’m sorry!" Eren says shrilly. "Just… please, Captain. Move." 

Levi sighs. “I spoil you,” he says, before beginning to ride Eren in earnest, closing his eyes and gasping whenever he moves so that Eren presses deep inside him. 

After a few moments, he leans over, supporting himself with one hand on Eren’s chest as he uses the other to pump his own erection at a brutal, fast pace. 

It doesn’t take him long to come, hissing Eren’s name. It takes even less time for Eren to come…. once Levi gives him permission, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri + Chikan/Groping

Levi’s got his eyes squeezed shut, his fists clenched on the metal pole. 

“You need to calm down,” Eren murmurs, his hot breath making Levi shudder. 

“You need to stop this crap  _right now_ ,” says Levi. He’s dying to turn around and give Eren a death glare, but there’s barely enough room for him to breathe in this goddamn subway. 

He’s biting his lips in an effort to stop himself from grunting, but the more Eren presses up behind him and squeezes his groin, the more he’s having trouble controlling his vocal cords. “I s-said stop, Eren, seriously.” Oh, great. Now he’s whining. “I am  _not coming in a goddamn subway.”_

“Oh?” Eren murmurs, kissing behind Levi’s ear. “You sure about that?” 

“I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life,” snaps Levi. “If you make me come on this subway I will never get anywhere near your dick ever again.” 

“Mmmmm,” says Eren, shoving his crotch between the clothed cheeks of Levi’s ass. “Ok…” One of his hands slides under Levi’s shirt, scratching his chest lightly.

“Eren!” Levi snaps. But he’s closing his eyes, leaning into Eren’s touch, gasping for breath as the heat in his stomach builds…

“Don’t worry,” Eren coos, nuzzling Levi’s head affectionately. Suddenly, his hands are gone, and Levi is left panting and frustrated. “We’re gonna do it later though, right, babe?” 


End file.
